


I Love You All The Same, You're Perfect For Me Regardless Of What You Think.

by thatbritishgirl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 15:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatbritishgirl/pseuds/thatbritishgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis doesn't really like his body, its a good job Harry is there to rid him of his doubts and insecurities, because really, he's perfect.</p><p>Fluff, fluff and oh look, more fluff! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You All The Same, You're Perfect For Me Regardless Of What You Think.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing anything One Direction related so it's a bit short but I've been reading larry fics since they began, go easy on me and if you have any prompts that would be fantastic, just leave them in the comments! :)  
> Unfortunately I do not own One Direction, do you?

Louis disliked his body and he was sure his body had mutual feelings, his thighs were thick, his stomach protruded out and his bum was far too big to be classed as manly, he was quite petite and as some would describe him quite feminine and it bothered him to no end, it wasn't like he absolutely hated his body because he didn't, there were just some things he could pick out that just didn't seem to settle with him and how others, including himself, thought he should look but that unfortunately couldn't be helped.

He was stood in front of the mirror in only a pair of tight black boxers observing his image, he didn't think he looked so bad from the front but then he turned to the side and there was a slight pouch. He was so preoccupied stood there frowning at his reflection whilst poking at the pouch, that he didn't notice the door opening.

"Boo? oh there you are I was wonde-, whats the matter babe?" Harry asks, having seen the frown upon his boyfriends face.

Louis' hands flew to his stomach to cover it, which is slightly ridiculous considering the amount of times Harry has seen him naked and those included are intimate moments but that doesn't register in his mind at that moment. "N-nothing I was just err.. looking for some clothes!" he rushed, grabbing his top from the bed and holding it in front of himself, hoping Harry hadn't already caught on to what he was doing. "That's besides the point, why did you not knock before you entered?!" he demanded.

Harry gave him a puzzled look. "Uhh Lou, in case you hadn't already noticed this is our bedroom which means I can enter without knocking and it's not like you were doing anything, in fact the worse you could be doing is getting yourself off, in which case I would be very happy to join in with" He smirked at him, striding across the room to wrap his arms around his lovers waist.

Louis glared "Harold, as much as I love your affection I would love to put this top on, so if you could let me do that I would be extremely ecstatic." 

"But I want to hold my Lou Lou, plus I think you look much better without a top on so lets just forget about that for now babe, yeah?" Harry questioned, poking at Louis' stomach and giggling.

He felt his face burning up and tears ready to leak, he knew Harry meant no harm but it still hurt, especially when his boyfriend pointed out his flaws to him. "Just leave me alone, Haz" he whimpered, smacking at his hands around his waist, he stormed across the room and straight into the loo, slamming and locking the door behind himself.

By this point Harry was stood alone in the middle of their room in complete confusion, but having seen what his LouBear was doing when he had entered the room he had a good idea of what was going on.  
"Lou, baby. Could you open the door for me please, love?" he asked, knocking on the door. 

"No!" Louis shouted through the door. He was in such a state that it would be embarrassing to let Harry see him now, even if he was using sweet endearments to try and get him to open the door.

"Please, Lou? I need to see you babe, let me see you, let me see my beautiful boy." Harry slumped his head against the door.

Having heard the muffled sentence through the door he decided that maybe it would be okay for his boyfriend to see him in this state, it's not like it would be the first time anyway. He shyly opened the door to see Harry on the other side gazing at him with a complete look of understanding. "I'm sorry, baby, I didn't mean it, you know how much I love you, come here" he beckoned him over with his arms wide open.

Louis fell into his arms, soaking up the all of the comfort offered. "I love you Hazza, but I really don't like you poking at my stomach, it makes me feel like I'm not good enough for you" he whimpered.

Harry caressed his lovers face, bringing his hands under Louis' bum and lifting him up into his arms.  
Louis wrapped his legs around Harry's waist and arms around his neck, nuzzling his face into the crease of it.

"Nonsense, you're perfect for me Sweetums and I wouldn't change a thing about you because I love every last piece of you, inside and out!" he declared, carrying him over to the bed and gently sitting down so Louis rested on his lap.

"Really?" Louis questioned, looking up.

"Really" Harry replied, placing his lips over his lovers in a gentle caress.

Louis responded happily to the heart warming kiss before pulling away and laying his head on Harry's chest. "I love you Haz" he replied yawning.

"I love you too, Boo" Harry replied sweetly.

And that's how Louis fell swiftly asleep, exactly where he belonged, wrapped up tight in Harry's arms, safe from the outside world and its many judgments.


End file.
